Le Doctor et son étoile
by Cerisery
Summary: Le Docteur contemple les étoiles, mais une brille plus fort que les autres... Un petit OS tout mignon entre le Onzième Docteur et Clara !


Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Doctor Who appartiennent à la BBC et à leurs génialissimes créateurs ! Je ne fais que les utiliser pour mes petites histoires.

Mot de l'auteur : Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir si le cœur vous en dit...

Je remercie ma bêta de m'avoir relu !

POV de Clara

Je le regardais, assise sur une des rambardes du Tardis. Lui, était, depuis plus d'une demi-heure, plongé dans ses pensées, au-dessus du tableau de bord. Lui ? Vous vous demandez de qui je parle ? De Monsieur du Menton, de l'homme aux nœuds papillons, du Doctor. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa silhouette élancée, de sa veste en tweed, de son pantalon noir tellement moulant et de son nœud papillon qui ne le quittait jamais et avec lequel je rêvais de jouer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver beau et sexy avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son visage fermé, ses traits tirés. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait. Sans doute à une nouvelle aventure sur une planète au nom imprononçable, oui, il devait être perdu dans les étoiles.

POV du narrateur

Sauf que le Docteur était perdu dans la contemplation d'une étoile, d'une seule étoile. Son étoile avait de longs cheveux ébène, un visage en forme de cœur, des yeux rieurs et bruns, des lèvres qu'il ne demandait qu'à embrasser, un corps svelte qu'il rêvait d'étreindre. Oui, le Docteur avait une étoile et elle se nommait Clara.

….

La jeune femme bailla. Le Docteur ne s'en rendit pas compte et restait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se leva, son regard se posa sur la silhouette tellement familière du dernier habitant de Gallifrey. Elle soupira, elle n'était pas importante à ses yeux, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Elle pensait à lui plus qu'il ne penserait jamais elle. Elle soupira encore une fois et tourna les talons et sortit du Tardis. Le bruit de la porte se refermant sortit le Docteur de sa réflexion et il se précipita hors de son vaisseau bleu comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

« Clara ? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille eu des ratés quand elle se retourna vers la voix tant aimée.

« Clara ! Je vous en prie, ne partez pas ! S'il vous plaît. Je, je … »

Elle se retourna lentement et un des deux cœurs du Doctor s'arrêta avant de repartir de plus belle.

« Oui ?

Je voulais vous dire, que que…

Oui ? elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de l'homme aux nœuds papillons.

Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, s'il vous plaît. Je …, j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de personnes qui m'étaient très chères, je ne veux pas vous perdre. Pas vous. Non, pas vous. (Il ferma les yeux). J'ai déjà perdu ma femme. C'était la personne, la personne (une larme coula le long de sa joue), la personne (un sanglot l'empêcha de parler) qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi. J'ai perdu Amy, j'ai perdu Rory. J'ai perdu ma planète, je suis le dernier survivant de mon espèce et personne ne peux savoir ce que c'est (Ses yeux voyaient au-delà du monde, ils voyaient l'univers mais un univers noir, rempli de tristesse et de pertes). Mon monde tourne désormais autour de … (il rougit) … vous. Vous êtes liée à moi d'une façon que je ne comprends pas. Comme si je vous avais toujours connue, comme si mes « moi » vous connaissait et que vous étiez (il prit sa main et la posa sur un de ses cœurs) un de mes cœurs. Vous êtes ma vie désormais Clara et je ne peux vous laissez partir, ni vous oubliez. Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux de vous. J'ai aimé River, bien sûr. Mais j'ai découvert que cet amour, n'étais rien comparé à celui que je vous porte. Dès que je vous ai vu, mes deux cœurs ont explosé d'amour pour vous et tous les gens que j'ai aimés comptaient désormais moins que vous. J'aime vos yeux, votre odeur, tout chez vous. J'ai déjà connu la folie en ayant crû vous avoir perdu, je ne la revivrais pas une deuxième fois.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille posa un doigt sur les lèvres du Doctor.

Doctor, if you love me, kisses me, idiot.


End file.
